robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Skins
In Arsenal, skins are the various characters you can buy in the shop, earn from crates, or get using twitter codes. They're a cosmetic choice, and one of the few incentives to playing arsenal. Common= Delinquent and Rabblerouser are free, and already in your Locker when you first start the game. |-| Uncommon 1= All Uncommon skins are worth 800 B$. |-| Uncommon 2= |-| Rare 1= All Rare skins are worth 1200 B$. |-| Rare 2= All Rare skins are worth 1200 B$. |-| Legendary= All Legendary skins are worth 2000 B$. |-| Exotic= Delinquent That's Cool was an exclusive skin priced at 10k B$. Firefighter is earned from crates, and Summer Delinquent/Rabblerouser are earnable during the Summer Update. |-| Exclusive= King and Queen are VIP-exclusive skins. Poke and Phoenix are code skins. Pizza Boy is gotten from a crossover event. {| align="center" | | | |- !Phoenix !King !Queen |- | | |- !Pizza Boy !Poke Extra Information *The skin Brickbattle is an "Old Roblox"-themed character. It makes jumping noises and pain/hurt noises that were from old Roblox. *The King and Queen skins are VIP exclusive. *The Santa skin was only obtainable in the shop during December. *The Brute was only obtainable in the shop, and couldn’t be earned in cases until the Independence Day Update. *'The One' was only available from buying the Starter Pack during your first three days of Arsenal play. *'Fanboy', Phoenix, and Poke are code-exclusive, and cannot be found in cases or in the shop. *'Delinquent That's Cool' is a 4/20 exclusive skin. *The Pizza Boy skin can be obtained from earning this badge. *'Beret '''and' Woods''' used to be the default skin during the pre-rehaul phase, this was later replaced by the Delinquent skin in the game's current state *'Smugzam' is an exclusive skin given to the winner of the 8/4/19 raffle, Tempyz. Skin References *'Shock Force' is a reference to the Default Skin in Fortnite. *'Snake Eater' is a reference to Snake from the Metal Gear Solid franchise. *'Cthulhu' is a fictional creature created by H. P. Lovecraft. *'John Brick' is a pun and reference to the assassin John Wick from the John Wick franchise. *'The One' is a reference to Neo from The Matrix, who was nicknamed The One. *'Ace Pilot' is a reference to 02 from the anime Darling in the Franxx. *'Brickbattle' is a reference to the old guest skin, the noob. *'Pizza Boy' is a reference to the main mascot of Work At A Pizza Place. *'Brute' and Flanker are references to their respective classes in Typical Colors 2. *'Phoenix' is a reference to the terrorist in Counter Blox. *'Rough Houser' is inspired by Jessica Black from Far Cry. *'Commando '''is based from the Russian military's standard Heavy Assault units. *'Santa', is of course, based from Santa Claus. *'Detective is based off Sherlock Holmes. *'Woods '''is based off the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''character Frank Woods. *'Soldier 'is based from one of the randomized default skins in the old version of ''Arsenal. *'Campbell '''is based from Bruce Campbell. *'Smugzam is a mix of the DC Hero Shazam and a smug face. Category:Cosmetics Category:Hub Pages